A through Z
by Reku1495
Summary: 26 Harvest Moon One-Shots. Rated T for saftey. They may be a bit cheesy, but they're kinda cute! Please enjoy!
1. A is for Acceptance

**Julius X Angela**

**General/Romance**

A is for Acceptance

"Hey!" Angela called as she entered the tailor shop.

"Hello." Candace said, setting down her knitting needles. "I'm sorry, you just missed Kevin."

"I know!" Angela squealed happily. "Congratulations!" She embraced Candace in a hug, nearly suffocating the poor woman.

Finally releasing her, Candace turned to Angela. "Not that I don't enjoy your hugs, Angie, but, why are you congratulating me?" She asked confused.

Angela's face morphed into a look of shock. "What!? I mean-? You said-? Today's the 10th, right!?"

Candace shook her head. "No, sweety, it's only the 9th. Why?"

"Ah….No reason!" Angela said. She dashed out of the shop and ran all the way to Ben's Tree. "Phew!" She said, catching her breath. "Man, I'm such a ditz sometimes." Sighing, she walked back to her farm (which was quite successful, especially since it was only her 4th year). As she approached, her mailbox caught her attention. Smiling, she reached in, already knowing what she'd find.

"Another?" She murmured. She smelled the rose, loving the scent. Tied to it with a purple ribbon was a note, and something more. It was a beautiful bracelet. "Oh my." She said. The silver chain was beautifully crafted with garnet insets. Opening the note, Angela read it aloud to herself.

_To my love,_

_Another rose, and something special for your birthday. I know it's soon. But I must admit, it is getting difficult for me to keep this up. I've decided to reveal myself. Come to Alan's Tree today at 4pm. I'll see you there._

_Yours Truly_

Blushing madly, Angela checked her watch. It was already 2pm! Gasping, she dashed into her house, quickly changed into cleaner clothes, sprayed a little perfume on herself (another gift from her admirer) and dashed back out the door. Walking there (to avoid becoming sweaty and unappealing) she glanced at her watch once more. 2:30pm.

"Hey Angie!" Owen called as he was coming out of the mine. Her jogged up to her and sniffed the air. "Is that smell coming from you?" He asked, blushing.

"Yeah. I'm meeting someone." She told him, blushing.

Owen stiffened. "You're 'meeting' someone?" Owen said, his brows furrowing. "Why?"

"Well…." Angela said, blushing deeper. "To talk, I guess. I gotta go! Bye!" She ducked around a baffled (and flustered) Owen and jogged all the way to Scouffle Farm. Slowing down to a walk, Angela started to think about who she'd be meeting. Would it be Chase? He was always nice to her. But, then again, Toby always seemed to liven when she was around. And Elli had once said Gill was always mentioning her, too. Oh! All this thinking was making her head hurt. She continued to walk as she entered the Brownie District. Renee could be heard singing from the top of the hill. Angela smiled. She'd taught Renee that song only a few days ago.

"Why Angela, what brings you all the way out here?" Cain (Renee's father) asked.

"Oh, good afternoon, Cain!" Angela said back. The older man smiled warmly at her.

"I hope this pleasant surprise isn't at the expense of a sick animal." He joked, setting down the sacks of chicken feed he was carrying.

"Oh, no!" Angela said frantically. "I'm just here to meet someone."

"Hm, second person today." He commented. "A young man walked by only a couple minutes ago. Now, what was his name…?" Cain pondered.

"Um, I'd better go meet him." Angela said, not wanting to ruin her surprise. "I'll see you around, Cain!" She called as she made her way to Alan's Tree. She stopped as the top of the tree came into view. Nerves were suddenly taking over. What if it was Calvin? Or Jin? She knew Anissa and Phoebe well enough to know they'd already staked their claims on both men. She couldn't return either of those men's feelings. She didn't feel the same, and it would break her friends' hearts. "This is stupid." She told herself. "Just go!" And with her new resolve, she walked (quite proudly) up to the tree.

There was no one there.

Angela let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her knees, feeling suddenly weak, slumped under her wait. She walked over to the shade of the tree and slumped down to the ground, closing her eyes.. "I see I'm late." A voice said. Before she opened her eyes, Angela could smell the rosy perfume emitting from him. She opened her eyes and couldn't stop her jaw from dropping slightly. "Surprised?" Julius asked.

"A little." Angela replied. She thought she should ask him if he was her secret admirer, but something told her he was. She just knew. "But, why me?"

Julius chuckled. "Because, you were the first person to accept me for me. You looked right past my royal demure, and you saw me. No one's ever done that before. Everyone else on the island saw how I dressed and laughed. Well, maybe not to my face, but I knew they were laughing on the inside. Chase, Luke, Owen, they all thought I was a joke. And Luna, Maya, and Kathy? They never saw me a man, just a flamboyant freak. But you," Julius was blushing now, and Angela saw the warmth in his eyes, "saw me as a person. You came and talked to me every time we ran into each other. I've wondered for a long time how you can stand me."

"No no no!" Angela said, shaking her head. "I think you're a wonderful person. You're kind, sweet, funny, and you can always make me smile. The only thing I can't stand is when you but on to much perfume." She giggled.

"Thank you. But, I was nervous. Coming and courting you out in the open? The thought of it threw me into a panic. Me! And I'm one of the most confident people on the island, if I do say so myself. So, I came up with the secret admirer idea. I hope you liked the roses. They're my favorite flower." Julius finished. He walked over to Angela (who had stood up as he was delivering monologue) and wrapped his arms around her. Releasing her, he cleared his throat. "So, um, how do you feel?"

Angela took a deep breath. She was so surprised by all this she had completely forgotten to take her own feelings into account. How did she feel about Julius? They were friends, but she always got tingly when she was in his presence. She liked how he smiled at her. She loved the way he made her smile. With all these thoughts running through her head, she didn't realize she was laughing.

"So, it's a no, then?" Julius said, stepping back.

"No! I mean Yes! I mean no, it's a yes! Yes, Julius! Yes!" She flung her arms around him. "I like the warm feeling I get when I'm around you."

Julius leaned in close to Angela's face. "Good. That makes two of us." And he kissed her.

**The next day-**

"Candace, will you marry me?" Kevin asked.

"Oh….Yes. Yes!" Candace said, nodding her head wildly. She embraced her new fiancé while their audience of two clapped behind them.

"So," Angela said to her boyfriend, "will you be making my dress? I don't own anything fancy."

Julius chuckled. "Of course, honey." He wrapped his arm around her. "Of course."


	2. B is for Breakfast

**Tina X Jamie**

**Romance/Humor**

B is for Breakfast

"Morning Jamie!" Tina shouted as she strolled by his farm.

"Hmph," was all Jamie said in reply. Why should he pay her any attention, anyway? For one, she was his rival! Secondly, he worked twice as hard as she did, yet their profits were practically the same! Why? Why was that? She didn't even wake up until 7! And, she's only been in Flowerbud Village for year! A year! He's been in the Village for most of his life, and she thinks she can just waltz on in and replace him. Yeah right. Over his dead body.

_Rumble….,_

Hm, death might be closer than it appears. Jamie's stomach gave another loud rumble. He had woken up at 5 and hadn't had time to eat breakfast.

"Was that your stomach!?" Tina cried, now beside Jamie. Jamie jumped back in surprise. He pulled his hat down, hoping she didn't notice how red his face had gotten at it's proximity to hers. Never, not once in his life, had Jamie ever had a girlfriend. Just being around a girl made him nervous. "Have you eaten yet?" Tina asked, her large brown eyes shining.

"N-No." Jamie stammered. "I don't have time to eat. I have crops and animals to care for."

Tina sighed. "Jamie," she said, shaking her head, "you can't take of anything if you can't take care of yourself." Smiling, she added, "And besides, breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"

With that, she dragged Jamie away from his field and all the way back to her house. Throwing him into on of her dining room chairs, she dashed into the kitchen. Jamie looked around, still a little shaken up about the sudden kidnapping. Plain. That was her house. Simply plain. Not much color. Nothing matched. Kinda boring. Not like Tina at all. But, he supposed, it balanced her out. Tina, who was so outgoing and loud, living in a boring, plain, simple house. This thought made sense to him.

The sound of a plate being set in front of him and the smell of food brought back to reality. "Dig in!" Tina said smiling. Jamie looked down at his plate. There sat one omelet, three slices of bacon, and two pieces of toast. "There's more if you want it and what you don't finish, Duke will eat." At the sound of his name Tina's dog barked happily.

"Thanks." Jamie murmured. He started out with the omelet and, when he decided Tina's cooking wasn't so bad, he wolfed the rest of it down. In fact, by the time Tina got him his drink, Jamie was finishing his last piece of toast.

"Want some more?" She asked, laughing. He nodded earnestly and she headed back to the kitchen. Coming out once more, she held another plate with two more bacon slices and another half of an omelet. "Here you are!" She slid the plate in front of him, and Jamie didn't hesitate to start eating again. In fact, he stopped when he heard Tina laughing.

"Whaffa affin a?" He asked. _**(A/N: Translation: "What are you laughing at?". His mouth is full.)**_

"Nothing." Tina said. "I'm just really happy you like it!" She smiled and headed back into the kitchen upon hearing a sharp ding. "That's for Benny." She said, seemingly to herself. Hearing his name, Benny trodded into the kitchen after his master, giving a _woof!_ of pleasure when Tina set a warm plate of leftover ham on the floor. Jamie entered the small-ish kitchen behind her, carrying an empty plate. His hate was low ever his eyes.

"Thanks." He said, heading for the sink.

"Oh no no no!" Tina said, blocking his way. "You said you barely have time for breakfast! And you're my guest! I can't possibly let you do the dishes!" Grabbing the plate, fork and knife, and glass from Jamie, Tina (carefully avoiding stepping on Benny) worked her way to the sink, and began scrubbing.

"Alright, then." Jamie said, unsure of what to say. "Um, bye, then." He turned and headed for the door.

"Shit!" Tina cried. Whipping around, Jamie hustled to Tina's side, for he knew that if sweet little Tina was swearing, something must be terribly wrong. Her hand was bleeding fiercely. Glancing into the sink, he saw a bloody cleaver, still unwashed from last night's ham-tanstic dinner. But, Jamie could tell with one look at that knife that Tina's wound was likely infected. He grabbed a towel off the oven handle and wrapped it around her hand. "What-"

"It's probably infected." He explained. "We're getting you to Alex." He took her by the good hand and dragged her out of the house, leaving Benny, slightly confused, but still quite happy over his ham.

Jamie through open the doors to the clinic. "Hm?" Alex looked over from his breakfast. His eyes immediately went to Tina's wrapped hand. Swallowing, he said "Bring in back, I'll be there in a minute."

Jamie did as told, sitting Tina down on the hard clinic bed. He found another clean towel and grabbed it. "This may hurt." He told Tina softly. He started removing the old towel, but stopped as Tina cried out in pain. "Just hang on, okay?" He continued, and once off, he through the bloodied towel away, and replaced it with the (soon to be red) white towel. Soon, Alex was back and Jamie was forced to stand back and let him take the lead. And that really bothered Jamie. He was raised to fix his mistakes, and he felt that Tina getting hurt was his fault. Had he cleaned his dish, she wouldn't have cut herself. But there was something else. His stomach would twist every time he saw Alex get close to her. And his heart would throb when Tina cried out in pain. But, he kept his face neutral, and banished these strange feelings.

"You can go, Jamie." Alex said, digging in a drawer for something. "She'll be fine."

So, he left. He went home, and continued his daily routine. But he never stopped thinking about Tina. Her smile. The pain in her eyes. The fact that, even though she was a farmer, her hands where incredibly soft. And seemed to fit perfectly in his own.

The next morning, he came out 5am again. He stomach growled, like normal, and images of Tina's marvelous omelet came to mind. He pushed the thought away and got on with his day. But by 8, he noticed something wrong. Normally, Tina walked by his farm at 7 and said hello, but she was nowhere to be seen. He shook it off as her waking up late. But this happened again the next day. And her fields were growing weedy, as well. "What is she doing?" He thought out loud.

"You mean Tina?" Gwen asked. Jamie jumped, not realizing Gwen was close enough to hear him. He nodded, pulling his hat lower. "She can't work, poor thing. Cut her hand. Alex said she shouldn't work until it's fully healed. It'll be at least another four days. I really hope her crops will be alright." And with that, Gwen continued on her way.

Jamie digested this, and was not pleased. She couldn't work because of him! Normally, he wouldn't feel so bad, but this time….. It was different this time. Thinking about Tina's face when she saw all her dead crops didn't sit well with him. So, he came up with an idea.

Tina came out of her house, four days later, right on schedule. Taking a deep breath, she prepared for the worst: weeds everywhere, dead plants, twigs and stones galore. "Ready, Benny?" She asked. He barked his reply, and followed behind her as she walked out to her field.

When she got there, she sank to her knees. All the plants were full grown, ready for harvesting and looking healthy as ever. There was not a twig or stone in sight. "You might want to harvest those." A voice said. Tina whipped around, and was face to face with Jamie. "They've been ready for a couple days now, but I didn't know if you wanted to keep any." Tina looked down at his hands. In it was a watering can.

"Did you…?" He questioned was lost her shock.

Jamie shrugged. "I don't like good crops going to waste."

"But how…?" Tina asked.

And force the first time in a long time, Jamie smiled. "I got up a little earlier. Ate breakfast. Came over here." He leaned in and whispered. "Personally, I think it was the breakfast that gave me the energy." Standing straight once more, he turned away. But, just before he left, he looked over his shoulder. "After all, it is the most important meal of the day."

**Okay, so I kinda gave Jamie a little bit of a flirty side. Sue me. :P Anyway, sorry for the slow updates. School, family, X-MAS!!!! I've got almost no time. SORRY! Hope you enjoyed it. Though, it probably wasn't worth the wait….. Merry X-Mas!!**


End file.
